Stunt
by BubblyAngelBieber
Summary: Finchel wedding. With other parrings


Stunt!  
Hey! Glenda here! This is one of my fics. This is a Finchel mostly story, also parrings so read till the end till you judge.. and when you do. comment so I can use the feed back for good use. Some of this stuff actualy happend to me so enjoy the laugh. Also sorry if there are any spelling/Grammer problems. I started typing this on my computer then I had to switch to my phone. So dont hate on me for that...kay? I tried to fix them but my phone is being stupid... Soo yea... XOXOXX  
Disclaimer: I dont own glee blah blah blah...But if I did Finchel and Quick would be together forever! 3  
Intro  
¨Hey Cades,can you hand me the curling iron?¨She handed it to Rachel with a smile that soon turned into a frown. ¨I can´t believe this is all happening so fast. I mean today were Graduating and day after tomorrow your getting married.¨Mercades said. ¨I know im happy and sad at the same time. But im getting married to Finn its worth it.¨ Rachel said with a smile. ¨Im really gonna miss you and everyone once me Rachel and Finn go to New York.¨ Kurt said comming in to Rachels room flapping around a comb. ¨Im sad now.¨ Mercades said with a frown. ¨Dont worry my Oreo you can come visit us anytime!¨Kurt said. Just then Rachels dads came in and Leroy say the drama fest so he said ¨okay Kids,I mean young adults Its time lets go.¨ They all piled into the car. They started laughing and talking about old times they had in high school. ¨remember when Finn walked around school in his boxers?¨ Kurt asked laughing so hard he turned pink. Harlem and Leroy exchanged a look. They were no compleatly on board with their star getting married right after high school. But they like Finn and enjoyed his company. So they made acception. They pulled away up to McKinley and parked. They all got out and Saw their friends that were not graduating. While Rachels Dads wondered off to go find a seat. Sam came up to Mercades and Kissed her. hearing ¨ooohhh¨ś from Tina,Blaine,Artie,Joe,Rachel and Kurt. Just as they pulled away Santana,Finn,Quinn,Puck and Mike. ¨We need to go.¨ Mercades said. The non-graduates went to go take their seats and the graduates went backstage in the Auditorium.  
Chapter 1  
After the graduation the glee kids headded to breadstix. They sat down at a booth and started talking about more good times. Then Blaine suggestes ¨why don´t we sing a song?¨ Just then Brittany got up and ran to the restroom and into the stall. When Santana gets into the restroom she asks ¨Hey babe,You okay?¨ She walked out of the stall and washed her hands. Quinn and Rachel bursted into the restroom. ¨Yea im fine just the wiff of food. wow that was wired.¨ Brittany said and she dried her hands off. ¨Are you..Prego?¨ Quinn asked butting in. Brittany already had tears running down her face. ¨Dont be mad¨ she told Santana. ¨Whoes the father?¨ Santana asked not so much up set. ¨S..s...s...am¨ she stuttered to get out his three lettered name. ¨WHAT?!¨ Rachel asked. ¨Dont tell Cades..¨ Britt said. ¨Tell me what?¨ Mercades asked walking in to the girls restroom to see the drama fest. ¨Brittz just threw up thats all.¨ Santana said. ¨Are.. you..?¨ Mercades asked confused. Brittany broke in to sobs. Santana comforted her as she cried. ¨Whoes the daddy?¨ Cades asked. ¨Should we tell her?¨ Rachel asked. ¨NO¨ Santana snaped at her. Mercades looked worried. ¨Sam¨ Rachel spat out. ¨Dont be mad Mercades I..we.. regreted it so much. I I dont even know.¨ Brittz said. ¨I already know. Sam told me.¨ She said fealing sorry for her. ¨RACHEL!¨ Santana snaped. ¨Sorry word vommet.¨ she said scared. ¨Does he know about the babby?¨ Santana aksed. ¨He´s clueless.¨ She said with her attuded voice. ¨Should I? I mean you did the whole baby thing.¨ She asked Quinn. ¨Yes its not good to lie about the whole babby thing.¨ She said comfirming the truth.

Meanwhile..  
Laurn Zizes was at the door listing in to the girls. She went up to Sam and said ¨Congrats your a baby daddy!¨ She walked away and Sam with a shocked look o his face looked at Puck and said nothing but ¨Crap..¨ looked at Sam and said ¨Sam is this true?"Just then the girls came out of the restroom. ¨What the hell Brittany?!¨ he said angerly. ¨Whoah cool it guppy mouth.¨ Sanny said. ¨I mean this could work out.. I mean do you even want her?¨ Brittany asked. ¨Its a Girl?" ¨Yea.. so yes or no?¨ ¨yes of corse I do.¨ okay then dont be mad. ¨ Brittany said.  
Chapter 2  
All the glee club members were at the air port headded to Las Vegas. The boys had an hour later flight. Brittany Sam Mercades and Santana became close after last night so it was hard for them to say good bye to Sam. When it was time to board the plaine the girls said goodbye to the boys. All the girls were on the plane when Finn and Rachel were still making out. Quinn came out and said ¨Come on guys Rachel needs to go!¨ They broke away and Rachel got on the Plane. Brittany Santana and Mercades sat together, Quinn Rachel and Kurt sat togther and everyone else behind. Rachel was freaking out and nervously drinking water, so santanna gave her a pill and got her some whiskey. After they took off and were in the air, Rachel ws so drunk,she went up to first class where santanna, brittney, and mercades were sitting so she could calm down a bit. ¨how do you feel?¨"santanna asked. ¨Great!¨ she said with a grin. The flight attendant soon came and angerly asked Rachel to go sit down. Rachel quickly responded,¨what type of name is Stove? Are you some type of applience? The flight attandant says, ¨NO, its Steve, Now please go back to your seat Ma´am.¨ Rachel went back to her seat and Quinn and Kurt kept her quiet the rest of their flight.

Chapter 3  
The girls got to the MGM Grand,the hotel they were staying at, they decided to unpack and talk about what they were gonna do that night. ¨Well im going to bed early.¨ Rachel said with smirk kind of tone. ¨Come on Rach,dont be such a bore!¨ Quinn said. ¨Whatever shes the bride¨Mercades as she finished her sentence the guys walked in. ¨Whoes ready to Par-tay?¨Puck said as he came in kissing Quinn. ¨Not Rachel¨ Quinn said. ¨are you?¨ Santana got up and fallowed Brittany to the bathroom with Sam and Cades. ¨Wheres Finn?¨ Rachel asked. ¨oh hes..umm...¨ Puck tried to spit out. ¨Spill Puckerman!¨ ¨Hes getting a wedding preasent...¨ ¨alright..Kurt wanna go down to the pool?¨ she asked. ¨Do you even have to ask?¨ He that they changed in to their swim suits and headded to the pool. Quinn decided to go to.

Meanwhile in the restroom Brittany,Santana,Sam and Mercades were in the restroom. ¨They bought it.¨ Santana said. ¨Good idea about the sperm donater.¨  
Chapter 4  
Finn came in the hotel room to see that Quinn, Rachel,and Kurt are gone. ¨hey puck... wheres rach?¨ ¨um...i think shes at the pool¨"¨ok thanks and this is rachels summer camp friend,Lilly.¨Lilly was a blonde hair blue eyed pretty girl. Puck got up to introduce himself. ¨I´m Puckzilla, im hot, your hot, lets make hotcicles.¨ Lilly was surprised she was getting hit on. ¨umm...hi puck?¨she said. ¨dude she has a boyfriend and you have a girkfriend.¨ Finn said. ¨oh. yea...¨ ¨so, Lil, you can leave your stuff here and we can go try to fing rachel.¨ ¨alright.¨ they walked into the outdoor pool area and saw Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel getting thier tan on, laughing, and sipping blue iced tea.¨ Finn and Lilly walked over to see them. ¨hey rachie.¨ finn said. ¨hi finny bear.¨ Kurt said jokingly. Rachel then playfully slapped him. ¨hi rach.¨ Lilly said. ¨ÖH MI GOD LIL!¨ she got up and hugged her. ¨oh mi god how are you?"Lilly said. ¨amazing..¨ she said. ¨oh and these are my school friend quinn and kurt. guys this is Lilly, she went to STARS Only Camp.¨she said. ¨nice to meet you guys, and im guessing your Pucks girlfriend right quinn?¨ Lilly said. ¨nice to meet you too, and yea...im guessing you met him.¨ Q said. ¨um yea he said we could make hotsicles...what ever that means.¨ lilly aid. ¨really?¨ ¨ÿup¨ ¨k so you guys have fun...ill be upstairs¨ with that, finn kissed rachel and went upstairs. ¨so lilly...do you have a boyfriend?¨ Q asked. ¨um yes, i do, he´ll be here soon.¨ she replied with a smile. ¨cant ait to meet him.¨ Kurt said. ¨ oh and im kurt by the way.¨ ¨nice to meet you.¨ ¨same¨ ¨so lil, im so gald your here! we have so much to talk about! like how i got into NYADA!¨ rachel said. ¨no way! mee too!¨ lilly said. kurt looked atb quinn and she looked back. ¨ i swear if you start singing, i will cut you.¨ mercaades said alsmost where lilly,Kurt, quinn and rachel were. ¨lilly, this is my oreo mercades, cades, this is lilly, we went ot camp together. ¨ well its nice to meet you. oh and let em get something straight, the ¨i¨ in diva, that ¨I¨ is me.¨ ¨haha ok sure,¨ ¨Take Me or Leave Me.¨ rachel said to mercades with a giggle.  
Chapter 5  
After a while the Divia´s went up stairs to change. They found the room empty. ¨Thats odd¨ Mercades said. ¨We should go look for them.¨ Q said. ¨Or we could just text them.¨ Lilly said. ¨Oh shut up Quinn said. ¨lets just get changed and look for them I miss my Finny Bear.¨ She said . So with that they changed,Rachel grabbed the Room Key and them went off to start their search. They looked threw the lobby with a lot of hope. But found non of the. So they decided to go looking in the streets. It was already dark,and they started looking. When some guy in a black car pulled up and said ¨Hey! whats your name where ya going can I show you a good time?¨ The guy said in a creepy tone. ¨Hey Im Lilly,Im just looking for some sure! why not?¨ She got into the car and it drove away while the rest of the divas stood there with a confused look on their faces. ¨Oh god¨ Mercades said. ¨um.. Rach..Your friend is so...¨ Quinn tried to speek but she could not even finish that sentence. ¨Lillys not the most important subject right now,lets just find the guys.¨ Kurt said. Quinn looked on the floor and saw a pamphlet. ¨Hey guys its guys night at Luxor. Lets go there.¨ Quinn said. As they started walking they saw Brittany and Santana,And they joined them. When they arrived at the hotel,the guy who opened the door statred flirting with Birttany. Santana pulled her away and said a snag comment to him. ¨Keep your eyes on the door,Bell Boy or imma go all Lima Hights. ¨ she said. The bell boy was confused and scared at the same time. The girls walked off and found the show. They tried gettting in but the lady at the door said ¨Im sorry ticket only.¨ ¨Lets just go buy tickets...¨ Birttany said. So the girls went to the ticket stand. Santana went up to get tickets ¨Im sorry but were all sold out.¨ The lady said rudily. ¨I dont know who or where you come from,But lets just say I live in Lima hight ajacent and you know where that is popin freash? Its on the wrong side of the tracks.¨ ¨Look kid im only doing my job.¨ ¨IMMA GO ALL LIMA HIGHTS!¨The girls held her back. The lady was both frightened and confused too. They then decided to just sneak into the back. Sure enough they got in. When they got in they saw all the strippes and Sam up there doing his THANG. The girls were all staring at Sam and his abs. ¨RACHEL?!¨ Finn called out just lould enough so she can hear him. Sam saw Mercades ¨Mercades!¨ he said as Rachel went over to finn. ¨Rach what are you doing here at my Bachelor party?¨ ¨This is your Bachelor party?¨ ¨yea¨ ¨oh¨ ¨So why are you here?¨ ¨You just left with out telling us and..¨ Finn interupted her rudely.¨ Rach we left a note.¨ ¨Oh.¨ He kissed her. ¨Dont feel stupid.¨ ¨Okay well im going back to go to sleep night finny bear¨ She kissed him and walked back to the hotel alone.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Rachel starts walking down the street and the black car comes back around. Lilly rolles down the window. ¨Hey Rach!¨ ¨What the hell are you doing get out of there?¨ ¨Ẅhy?΅ ¨Hey Rachel cool it its okay.¨The stranger said. ¨How do you know my name?¨ She asked. ¨Hes my boyfriend dont worry Rachel.. He just pulled a stunt. Rachel this is my boyfriend..Justin Bieber.¨ She said wating for her reaction. ¨WHAT?¨ ¨Its true¨ He said. ¨Okay¨ she said still confused. ¨hes your boyfriend?¨ She asked while Lilly mothed the words. " We both get that alot." Justin said. "Well get in." Lilly said. Rachel did what she was told and got in. Justin drove her back to the hotel. When they arrived Rachel got out said her good nights and went up to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls went back up stairs after their long night of parting. It was 4:00 in the morning. They went in to Mercades room drunk as ever. Brittany was not tho. She was eating chocolate when Santana suggested that she put on Rachels dress. So she did what she was told. She came out of the restroom pushing down the poof while all the girls were stating. "BRITTANY! The dress is ruined!" Lilly said. Brittany got out of the dress and they all went down stairs to the cleeners to get it fixed. "We ruined this dress by you think you could fix it?" Lilly asked the lady. "No sorry were closing for the month." "IMMA GO ALL LIMA HIGHTS!" Santana said behind Lilly. The girls held her back while the lady was both frightened and confused. So when they calmed Santana down,they went to a dress shop. They found her a better dress. Quinn suggested that she'd tell Rachel this dress is better. By that time they all went back to their rooms to get an hour of sleep.

Chapter 6

Rachel awoke early so she could to her do her rutein. She skiped the make-up because she knew her girls would do it for her. The other girl woke up 3 hours after Rachel. They all got ready and did Rachels Make-Up. When it was time for the dress Lilly explained the problem. Rachel was okay with it as long as she liked the dress. And she did. By that time she had out in her sweats and they went to th Excaliber. Rachel put on her dress. Lilly went over to Finn and pulled him over to the side. "

"Finn are you really gonna go threw with it? You cant just call it off." " lill I cant do that." She then walked away and wend to Rachel.

she just then heard her cue. So she started walking down the isle. By the time she got up there Finn whispered into her ear " Rach lets just tell them." "What ever you want babe."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP! Me and Rachel are not getting married... Cause we already are. It was just a stunt." Finn gasped. Santana said suddently. "We had a stunt too." She grabed brittanys hand. "We had a sperm doner." Everyone gasped. Lilly spoke up. "And that guys in the car was my boyfriend." Just then Justtin walked in. Everyone gasped. "That was are stunt in this. By the way us dating is not a stunt." Justin said. While everyone laughed a bit. "So yea there will be no wedding" Rachel said. "So get out." Santnana finished. Everyone got up and left. "Well. Now what?" Lilly asked. "Now can we sing?" Blaine asked. "Sure." Rachel all sang their parts of dont stop believing.

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anythin' to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

When they were done they all left.

THE END

A/N omg the ending sucked... But props go to my friend who helped with it3 love ya girl!


End file.
